


the want in me

by Arzani



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, but just slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzani/pseuds/Arzani
Summary: Fill for the @blacksailskinkmeme #39:  Flint gets slowly and properly spitroasted by Silver and Thomas





	the want in me

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by [ this wonderful piece](https://blacksailskinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/173758519202/prompt-20-fill) from xpityx (on tumblr) and it’s roughly a continuiation. But you understand it without having to read the other. (Not that that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t)

Thomas’ words haunted him. James couldn’t deny that he kept coming back to them.

_ “So good for me. Perhaps next time I will let you get down on your knees and rub yourself off on my leg whilst John watches. Would you like that? Hands tied behind your back? Humping like a stray dog on the floor?” _

His cheeks burned just thinking about it. The way Thomas had said them, those delicious, torturous words. All while he had stroked himself into completion. All while John had watched through lidded eyelashes. His cock twitched at the thought. Frustration started to seep into his bones.

He wanted it so much, but to dare hope it would come to it was wishful thinking. While he knew Thomas and John had worked out their differences, they hadn’t shared a bed as a trio. He split his time equally between his lovers. But the want in him - the need in him burned like fire. Wishes, stupid desires.

Except for that one short reprieve…

“James?!”

His head jerked around at the sound of Thomas’ voice. He had been sitting at the kitchen table, carving a kitchen spoon. With embarrassment he realized he had ruined it in his absent-minded state. With a huff he threw the tool on the table top. It skidded a little before it came to a halt.

With care Thomas sat down next to him, his expression guarded. Instantly James felt cornered.

“Will you tell me what’s on your mind?”

Thomas’ voice was soft, yet James answer was unnecessarily hard.

“Nothing.” He even crossed his arms. Leaned back. Bit his lips. Thomas didn’t deserve his blue mood. It was in this instant that John entered the kitchen.

It was obvious that the other caught the mood instantly. He stopped in his tracks and arched his eyebrows. There was something in his posture that made James shiver involuntarily.

“Mr. Barlow, can it be that your husband is unnecessarily harsh towards you?” Silver asked and James suppressed a full-body shudder. The way John’s voice filled the room, the way it commanded all attention drew James towards him like a moth to the flame.

Thomas’ eyes shifted from James to John, then back to James. It seemed like he searched for something. When he seemed to have found it his posture changed. His back straightened, his hands flattened on the table, his mouth turned to a sly smirk.

“Mr. Silver. I suppose so, unfortunately. What do you propose to make him yield?”

James watched how John came closer. Despite his crutch his movements were fluid and precise. Gulping, he didn’t dare to move. Only when John stopped, looked at him directly and ordered “Push away from the table, James” he rushed to comply the words. In a haste he pushed back and only realized through Thomas’ and John’s combined stare at his crotch how fucking hard he was. A flush crept up his neck.

“I -” James started to speak but his words turned to a breathless moan when Thomas grabbed him through the fabric of his breeches. It was an unceremonious gesture. Done offhandedly. It turned James on beyond control.

“You what?” Thomas asked. Started to rub him slowly. “Do speak what’s on your mind, darling. Tell us what it is you need.”

The touch was torturously done and James let out a hiss. He didn’t want to tell. He couldn’t tell. Gripping his teeth he tried to not make a sound.

Being all consumed by his stubbornness, he didn’t realize John had placed himself behind him until he slipped his hands inside the neckline of his shirt. Clever fingers undid the buttons and bared his chest. When they started to rub his nipples, James was done for it. He sacked down, breathing heavily. Thomas had started to work on his breeches.

“Can’t… please.”

“Come on, James. Tell us. Be good for us and let us know.” John’s angelic voice did his work on him and he complied. Bucked his hips into Thomas’ hand that worked him slowly. When had he drawn him out?

He panted.

“You two. Your words.” His eyes fell on Thomas, his mind unable to form what his body desired so desperately. But Thomas seemed to know, because his smirk turned to a wide grin. He stroked him again, from the base up to his tip, holding his cock in a tight fist. It left James moan wantonly. Then he drew away and simultaneously John removed his hands from his chest.

“Remove your clothes and get on your knees. Don’t touch yourself.”

It was the last straw for James to turn off his mind and just follow what he was ordered to do. Every nerve in him screamed to comply, to give up responsibility and let his lovers take care of him. It felt liberating to strip his clothes while he knew John watched intently, tracking every of his movements. John took James’ seat when he stood, legs spread and the hard on tenting the fabric of his breeches.

All the while Thomas assisted him in his frenetic fumbling to get rid of his clothes. His long gentle fingers guided his hand. They directed his movement to brush off the shirt, then open his breeches. When his undergarments were shoved down his cock sprang free, achingly hard, the head red and swollen. Cold air brushed his skin and James hissed.

“I remember what I said,” Thomas whispered into his ear. “I remember every word and I know you want it. You want to be treated like a lower man. You want me to tie you up. Let you rub yourself on my thigh until you come. Let John watch. Let him see what you truly desire. So he can do it to you the next time. And the next. And the next.”

Shudder after shudder rushed down James’ back and the thought to have John control him, like Thomas just did was exhilarating. To have them both direct his mind and soul, let him just be, take him out of his own body… James wanted it so much. To have them both. Simultaneously. For them to have him simultaneously.

“Please.”

The plea rushed out of him before he could stop it. It was hard to admit his desires. All his life he had learned to hide them. But here, now, he didn’t need to. He didn’t have to know shame.

“Please, both of you.”

Still focused on Thomas solely, he had a perfect view how his lover raised his eyebrow questioningly, before his expression switched to understanding. Nodding, before Thomas pressed a quick peck on his lips, he turned James around. Enveloping him from behind, James could feel the strong muscles of Thomas’ chest through the one layer of fabric that separated them. James couldn’t stop himself from leaning into it.

The hold on him grounded him when his gaze fell onto John sitting in the chair, legs spread, head tilted backwards, a hard-on plainly visible. He was a sight. A half-god splayed out before him. How thankful James was for Thomas’ presence, otherwise he didn’t know whether he’d have just sunken to his knees, ready to worship this beauty before him.

On the other hand it was all James wanted to do.

“John?” Thomas’ voice was directly in his ear. A deep baritone, sounding like dark, sweet wine. James watched John nod just slightly. The sight, Thomas’ voice, it was all-encompassing so James didn’t realize Thomas took him in hand. “Would you like to join me in fucking James?” That was until Thomas squeezed.

A moan flitted from his throat. He was unable to hold it back. Want and arousal danced a slow, torturous dance inside his veins and John must see it on his face. The way he looked at him, with his crystal blue eyes, blown wide and black, told him he was searching and finding James’ consent in this.

“I’d love to,” John replied with a sly smirk.

“Oh wonderful. James be a dear and help John undress, while I get the rope.”

One moment to the next the grounding presence behind his back was gone and James stumbled before he found his footing. John only cooked an eyebrow and spread his legs wider. The invitation was clear and James took it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Thomas leave the room. In walking he removed his shirt, let it carelessly fall to the floor. Then he was gone and all of James’ attention was focused on John.

He drank in the sight. In all his time as a captain with John as his quartermaster, he had only dared taking sneaking glances. He had only dared to look at him out of the corner of his eyes. But now. Now he could look shamelessly and he did. Because John was beauty in itself, with his dark curls framing his handsome face. His big hands lay atop his thighs, clothed by thin breeches. Breeches that barely kept his straining, hard cock in place. With a few steps James stood between those strong legs, feeling the body heat radiating off of John.

Before he would take care of this breeches though, he wanted to get rid of the shirt.

“May I?” he asked, his fingers finding the hem of the cotton, lifting the shirt slightly but not enough to reveal skin. John looked up to him from his position on the stool. Blue eyes gleaming in the light.

“Of course. You heard your husband.”

His voice was smooth and raised goosebumps on James’ forearms. Carefully he lifted the shirt over John’s head and then carded it aside. Sweat made John’s pectorals glisten. Without thinking James dropped to his knees and licked over them in a long stripe. A moan was his gift and John’s hands found their way into his re-grown hair, tugging.

“You’re not done yet.”

John’s hands drew him away from his chest and James was forced to look up into John’s face. With a shift of his eyes John told him what he meant. Right. Undressing. The breeches already seemed dampened. It was only fair. Yet, to give up those wonderful pecs was nothing James was willing to do.

“Go on,” John urged him on and loosened the hold on his hair. With enthusiasm James surged forward, found John’s right nipple and sucked on it. Meanwhile he opened the breeches, drawing John out. As John was still sitting and unwilling to change that, it was all James could do. The breeches, it seemed, would stay on.

With shaking fingers he started to stroke John’s cock up and down, reveling in the thickness of the shaft. It was pulsing under his hand, growing even more. The thought to have this beautiful, thick cock in his mouth or up his ass, was thrilling. It would fill him completely. It always did.

“Don’t stop sucking.”

With a start James realized he had got lost in his own mind. With closed eyes he breathed in John’s scent, then kissed his way to his other nipple, to give it the same treatment. John’s soft groans spurred him on. Yet, when there was noise coming from behind him he stopped. Leaned back on his heels.

“Oh, don’t stop dear,” Thomas mused. “You’re such a sight on your knees, between John’s thighs. Like a proper servant kneeling before his king, pleasing him. Just what you’re supposed to do.”

The words made him shudder and James just had to turn. He was rewarded with the sight of Thomas’ naked body, holding a rope in one hand and a small bottle of oil in the other. He keened at the sight, glad he was already on the floor. Thomas was tall and handsome, blonde hair shimmering, skin gleaming and his cock… god his cock was gift sent from the heavens. Red, thick, long and fully erect to use it on him.

He couldn’t stop looking at it.

“You’re being impolite, James. Stop staring and keep on pleasing, John. Turn back around, hands behind your back.”

He did, even though it was hard to focus on the words. Or anything at all. He was so achingly hard and being in John’s crotch, smelling him, didn’t help. Licking his lips, he lowered his head. Before he could do anything, though, John’s hand was back in his hair. He was forcefully pulled back. The pain shot from his scalp down to his cock, leaving him panting with humiliation and arousal. He wanted more of it. More of John controlling him to his own bidding.

“Hands behind your back, James,” John ordered, emphasizing every word, coming closer and closer until he could taste John’s breath on his lips. He gulped. Lowered his hands from where he had gripped John’s knees to behind his back. Fingers circled his wrists, put them in place. The rough material of the rope encompassed them, cutting into his flesh as he was bound. It was a thrilling, liberating feeling to know he was completely in someone else’s hands. Two set of very capable hands.

“So much better.”

He was pettet lightly, fingernails scraping over his scalp before John drew him in. Their lips met, the kiss heated but slow. James fell into it, letting the warm feeling carry him away. Like on a wave he was floating in a haze. Another set of hands brushed down his spine, then lips bit into his neck and he moaned wantonly into John’s mouth.

“Please!”

From his mouth to his ears, John made his way, until he could suck in James’ earlobe. “Soon, just let Thomas prepare you. We don’t want to hurt you. Or is that what you want? Being hurt?” James whimpered. “No, I didn’t think so either.”

John licked into the shell of his ear, made James moan at the feeling. He shuddered when he felt slick fingers press into the crack of his ass. His cock twitched, leaking on the floor and his own thighs. John’s hand on his neck kept him in place. As if he wanted to dart. Nothing was further from James’ mind.

“You want us to fuck you senseless, isn’t that it? You want to feel both of us inside you, taking you apart. Tell me how much you want our cocks. Tell me how you want us to use you.”

James panted at the words that sounded like sweet honey. They wormed their way into his mind until all resistance was gone. With the press of Thomas’ fingers into him it was almost too much.

“Yes. Please. So much,” he moaned, trying to thrust himself on Thomas’ fingers but was stopped immediately. He stilled, knowing Thomas would only proceed when he wasn’t moving and being greedy. So he tried to concentrate on the words, to voice his desires.”I want you to fuck me, please. Take me, both of you. Fill me really good. Fuck my mouth John, I want your big cock down my throat. And Thomas’ gorgeous cock in my ass. Please. Please, use me to your liking. Make me yours. Please, fuck me!”

John chuckled darkly into his ear, then let go and straightened. “Have you heard that?” he asked and Thomas hummed. “Do you think he deserves it?”

Another finger was added into James’ hole, stretching him and it took him all his willpower not to buck his hips. By now James was desperate and shaking. The words were like sweet poison, knowing his lovers talked about him so offhandedly, like his whises didn’t really matter at all. Like he was a tool to be discussed before used. And he loved it. Because it wiped away all his thoughts that haunted him. In this moment his past didn’t matter. His nightmares, and his mistakes and his faults didn’t matter. In this moment he was all John’s and Thomas’. His faith in their hands. And he trusted both explicitly.

His trust was rewarded.

“He does.”

James moaned at the words. Without preamble Thomas removed his fingers and a moment later his thick cock-head pressed against his rim. Sank in slowly. Filled him until he was balls deep. It feel so good, actual tears sprung into James’ eyes.

“Oh, god,” he sighed and the moment he opened his mouth, John took the chance to guide his own straining cock into it. He had sat a little forward to make it easier for James to reach him and he took John in willingly. The weight of his cock felt wonderful on his tongue and he did his best to suck and lick, yet was quickly helpless when John didn’t stop pushing. Pushing until James felt him hit his throat and make him choke. He concentrated on breathing through his nose and relaxing his throat, eyes closed, reveling in the feeling of being used.

“So good for us,” John whispered, stroking his hair. “Such a good slut. Isn’t he a good slut Thomas?”

Behind him Thomas bucked his hips and pushed James even further on John’s cock. His arms, bound as they were, started to strain. It felt humiliating and wonderful at the same time. James had no idea how he deserved this, them.

“Oh, he is. You take us so well, darling,” Thomas praised him and thrusted into him another time. Arousal filled every last end of James’ nerves, his cock twitching and leaking steadly. The praise was like balm on his mind. He sighed around John’s cock who let it slide out and then back into his throat. It was a slow pace, and James loved every second of it. Thomas matched the rhythm. They worked so well together, it was hard to believe this was the first time they were doing this, all three of them.

Whenever Thomas thrusted, he pushed James deeper onto John’s cock, letting him feel the thick ridge of it on his tongue, the cock-head poking his throat. Then John would push him back, shoving a little at his shoulder and head, to not cut his air off completely. It would force him to take Thomas further. Let his inner walls almost suck him in. Then Thomas shifted, hit is sweet spot and James cried around John’s cock, suddenly so on edge he didn’t know how further he could do this without coming.

His body twitched and he bucked, but Thomas’ firm hands held him, while John wiped at his eyes. “Ssh, we got you,” John whispered, soothed him. “Let go, darling.”

But it was too soon. Too soon to come. He didn’t want this to end, wanted to enjoy his lovers for longer. Wanted to serve them and their pleasure first even though a part of his brain realized they did this for him and not the other way round. But he needed them to come first. Need to know he had made them so, so he shook his head as best as he could.

“Alright,” Thomas murmured, and John hummed.

Fingers trailed down his back and through his hair, four hands touching him, understanding him until he had come back down from the edge. Neither John nor Thomas had moved during it, but started again when James rocked back against Thomas’ crotch and started to suck on John’s cock. They both moaned simultaneously and the sound turned James on beyond control. He shuddered, doubled his efforts and started to rock back and forth harder. It was then Thomas started to thrust into him again and it felt liberating how John sighed, when the movement shoved him back into John’s crotch.

“So good, James, your mouth, so good,” he moaned, head thrown back, hips bucking, filling James’ throat. “Thomas do that again.”

And Thomas did, bucking his hips, thrusting, hands on James’ hips for better leverage. His cock skitted in and out of his hole, faster and harder with every thrust. The feeling of it, of the thickness and John’s sounds, moaning unabashedly, filled James with joy. Again Thomas’ hit his prostate and this time James revealed in it. Matched Thomas’ thrust and sucked and sucked on John’s cock. John cried out and then, without much warning, spilled down James’ throat. He swallowed as best as he could, yet couldn’t take it all. His eyes fluttered close when Thomas followed shortly after.

Consumed by the feeling of pure bliss, James didn’t realize how John pushed him away until his soft cock slipped out of his mouth. He whined, unable to speak, when John cradled his face.

“You did so well, my love,” he whispered before he kissed him. Only then James realized the ache in his cock was gone. He must have spilled. He hadn’t realized it.

Clever fingers undid the rope, and then massaged his wrists before he was released. “Very well, my love. You did wonderfully,” Thomas murmured into his back, slipping out of him as well. He felt Thomas’ seed pool out of him. Felt his own seed all over him. He would need a wash, but for now he was content just like this, between his lovers, stated and happy to have his deepest desire fulfilled.


End file.
